


Stay With You

by Akuma_Akemi



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Fluff without Plot, Frisk Has Issues, Frisk Needs A Hug, Frisk Uses Sign Language, Frisk is a Sweetheart, Gen, Genderless Frisk, Goat Mom Is Best Mom, Hugs, I Love You, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Mom Toriel, Mute Frisk, Parent-Child Relationship, Post-Pacifist Route, Post-Pacifist Route - "I want to stay with you.", Sad Frisk, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-06-09 22:57:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6927373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akuma_Akemi/pseuds/Akuma_Akemi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Thank you...for being my mum."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stay With You

**Author's Note:**

> I don't really know what this is, to be quite honest. I was listening to "His Theme" and needed to write out all the crippling feels. This is completely unedited, so there might be a few errors. But Nevertheless, I hope you enjoy my little drabble!

Frisk sat on their bed, knees hugged up close to their chest. They could feel the tears stinging at the corners of their eyes. Thin fingers gripped at the worn blue fabric of their sweater, drifting over it, feeling every wrinkle, hole, and loose thread that it had obtained over the years. It was the only line they had to a past life, and to all the adventures that came after it. All the love they felt, all the pain and fear, all the laughter and sweet comfort.

“Would you like to stay with me, or do you have other places to go?” Toriel smiled down at Frisk warmly, gently holding their hand. For a moment, Frisk’s chest tightened as memories flashed before their eyes. Their small hand flew to their chest, and their jaw slackened, mouth parted ever so slightly, eyes unusually wide.  
“My child,” asked Toriel. “Are you alri-” before she could finish, Frisk ran into her, wrapping their arms around her large belly, face buried in her violet dress. Before long, Frisk felt themselves being gently lifted into the air. Toriel’s soft, white fur was warm against Frisk’s cold skin: they nuzzled up close to Toriel’s chest, fingers gliding over the soft fabric of her gown.  
“Alright then..” Toriel cooed, a smile gracing her lips. “If you had said so earlier, my child, all this could have been avoided.” she laughed quietly, and Frisk let their eyes close as she began to walk after the others.

Frisk seemed to choke on nothing as a heaving sob wracked their body. They shivered, tears rolling freely down their cheeks after what seemed like an eternity. They didn't know exactly why they were crying: was it pain? Sadness? Relief? Joy? Nothing that was going on in their mind was for certain. Everything around them was falling, crumbling into nothing but dust. The world, as it was, seemed unreal. They were without a doubt back at home, asleep in a dingy bed, paper-thin curtains covering the only window in their room. This was all a dream. They were alone, like always...how could something so good ever be real?

...

Frisk couldn’t hear it, but Toriel could. She could hear the sobs, the cries of pain. Her eyes closed for a brief moment as she removed her reading glasses, setting down her book. She rose from her chair, and padded quietly through the house until she found Frisk’s room. She was still getting used to their home on the surface. The garbled screams grew louder with every step she took. The door creaked open, revealing Frisk sitting on their bed, sobbing uncontrollably.

“My child…” Toriel’s voice quickly faded away as she walked up to Frisk. She gently placed a paw on Frisk’s back, causing them to jump in surprise.  
“My child,” she said again, the bedsprings creaking under her weight as she sat down. “What’s wrong?” Toriel wrapped an arm around Frisk; their body was so small...it concerned Toriel, to say the least. Of all the children she had seen, Frisk was both the shortest and the thinnest. They looked up at her with those beautiful, dark eyes that she so adored. Tears stained their cheeks, and their lips quivered. They sniffled, and a shaking hand slowly moved to sign the word ‘mum’.  
“Yes, my child. That’s me. Your mum..”

“I..mum...thank you.” Frisk signed, fresh tears pooling in their eyes.

“Why are you thanking me..?”

“Because...because you- you love me.” Toriel was a bit taken aback by this.

“Of course I love you, Frisk...there’s no need to thank me. I don't quite understand why you would thank me in the first place. Everyone you’ve met loves you, after all.” Toriel used her free paw to wipe the tears from Frisk’s cheeks. Frisk’s hand came up to cover Toriel’s own: it was tiny in comparison to her massive paws. This brought a small smile to the woman’s face, but it too faded away when Frisk began to sign again, their hands moving like water, flowing effortlessly. While it was beautiful to simply watch Frisk speak, the message they conveyed weighed heavy on Toriel’s frail heart.

“Thank you for being my mum.” they signed. “For being so nice to me, when you didn't even know me. Thank you for caring about me.” their movements became quicker, so much that Toriel was barely able to understand. “My human mom didn't love me. She hit me. All the time. My room was so dirty- and so cold- I did chores everyday. No matter what I did, I always got in trouble and then she would start to shout and scream and it hurt and blood anf I would run but she would get me and GOD IT HURTS IT HURTS SO BAD-” Frisk’s hands were moving so erratically and so quickly now that all the words after that were lost. But Toriel had already heard enough. She quickly grabbed Frisk’s hands, and lowered them into her lap. Toriel’s vision was blurred by tears. ‘How...why would anyone ever do such a thing to this sweet child?’

“My child…” She tipped Frisk’s head up so they met eye-to-eye, dark brown gazing into blue. Toriel’s paws moved to sign words, some she had learned from Frisk, others on her own.  
“I love you. Ever since I first laid eyes on you, I knew there was something special about you. I could feel it, radiating from within you. Your energy was so powerful, so filled with hope...I didn’t want to let that light go. That's why I didn't want you to leave the Ruins. But when I finally saw you again, I saw how strong you had become. Frisk...you are so beautiful and strong, kind, loving..you are everything I could have ever asked for. Your human mother just didn’t see the beauty inside you. Nothing that happened back then was your doing. And it does not do well to dwell on the past. Just think of the present, my child...think of everyone who loves you now. And let that light fill your soul.” Toriel wasn't entirely sure she signed all of that correctly, but the smile that spread across Frisk’s face was enough to melt all her worries.

...

Frisk jumped into Toriel’s lap, hugging their new mum with all the strength they could muster. They let themselves go, after all this while...it was okay to be not okay around people you love. That was a lesson they had learned in the Underground. The flood of tears finally stopped after what seemed like an eternity. And even after that, they stayed there in one another’s embrace, mother and child. Frisk knew, finally, what it felt like to truly be loved.

♡


End file.
